Pick Up the Phone
by simsperson56
Summary: Sherman just got a new phone, and he is really happy about it. Unfortunately, Penny decides that it would be a really good idea to start texting Sherman like crazy during the middle of math class.


**Here's an idea I got today that I thought would be really funny. I hope you like this one.**

* * *

><p>About a week ago, one of the greatest things happened to me. Mr. Peabody bought me a new phone, and it was an iPhone 6. I loved that thing; I took it everywhere I went. At home, I got to text Penny, which was so much easier than e-mailing her on Mr. Peabody's computer. The only problem for me was school. It was the place that seemed to really hate technology. The teacher was in the front of the room talking about random math junk, and I didn't care about any of it. We also had a substitute teacher. She was tall, she wore a red dress, and her lips were blood red. The worst part about her was that she looked really serious. It looked like she had absolutely no sense of humour. There were so many places that I'd rather be than here.<p>

It was a Monday morning, which was my least favourite time of the week. It was even worse now, since the weather outside was bright and sunny, and it was pretty warm for November.

"Okay, everyone," the teacher said blankly. "Please copy this question down. And I don't want to hear any conversation about what you did this weekend!"

Reluctantly, I grabbed a piece of paper from my desk and I began to copy down the question that was written on the board, which was 324 minus 129. Of course, I'd probably be able to do it in only thirty seconds, thanks to Mr. Peabody.

"Ugh," Penny moaned behind me, "this is so easy! Can't we do something harder?"

The only thing I had to do was take a quick look around the room to answer Penny's question. Most people weren't good at math, or at least they didn't try. The teacher was cycling around the room, helping a student constantly. The teacher was always doing one of two things: helping a student, or walking.

"Ugh!" Penny groaned again. "Why do so many people need help with their work?"

"Calm down, Penny," I said. "I'm bored as well, but not everyone is as smart as us."

Penny scoffed and turned around in her seat.

"Okay!" the teacher said again. "Let's see if you did this question correctly." She went up to the board and began to do the question slowly on the board, calling a student every once in a while to answer a simple math question, like five minus two.

Suddenly, I felt a buzz in my pocket. I instantly knew what it was. It was my phone. But I knew not to take it out of my pocket during class. Besides, it was probably just an ad or something stupid.

The teacher waddled over to the left side of the room towards a boy who had his head down. He was wearing a thick blue sweater and green jeans. His black hair stuck out in all directions, and it made him look a little bit weird. "Sleepy!" the teacher yelled. "Eleven minus eight!"

The boy didn't wake up.

"Wake up, Riley!" said the teacher as she began to shake him.

Riley lifted his head, and he looked super tired.

"Eleven minus eight!" the teacher screamed.

"W-What?" Riley croaked.

"You're not paying attention like you should be! Eleven minus eight!"

"Ugh, two," Riley mumbled.

The teacher shook her head in disapproval. "Detention after school." Then she proceeded to call on someone else.

Suddenly, I felt another buzz in my pocket. And then, the buzzing did not stop. Every five seconds I would feel another buzz. What on earth was going on with my phone?

"Okay, let's continue this question on the board," the teacher said.

Perfect. Her back was turned. This was the perfect opportunity to quickly jump on my phone and find out who's texting me a million times.

I quickly whipped out my phone and checked the screen. The texts kept flooding in. And they were from a familiar blonde girl who was sitting right behind me.

I opened the messages and quickly scanned the list of texts which was continuing to grow.

**Hi**

**This is boring**

**Sherman?**

**Hellooooooo?**

**Pick up the phone**

**It's buzzing at you**

However, the last text was really long and bizarre.

**I don't think that I have a great way to get my money back to the gym today and I don't have a good idea to make it so hard to find out who is the best thing ever. Stupid door is locked. Pick. Up. The. Phone.**

I couldn't take it anymore. I saw that the teacher's back was still turned. I quickly rattled off an angry text to Penny.

**What on earth ru doing?**

Unfortunately for me, Penny replied with an extremely long string of text. Surprisingly, it was sent in only twenty seconds. I was really lucky; the teacher was still facing away from the class.

**The first half of this month and the only way you want a boyfriend who are not in my room for a few years and years in a row in my room for a few years and years in a while and it will take the bus driver in my head hurts so bad I can't pokemon**

I didn't know what to say anymore.

**YSBISBH6LWAYD.**

Oh great. It was Penny's acronym game. The rules were simple. You take a sentence and you write only the first letter of each word, and the other person had to guess the word. Normally, I would eagerly play this game, but now was not the time. I put my phone back in my pocket just as the teacher turned around.

"Penny!" the teacher yelled.

Penny tried to put her phone away, but there was no point anymore.

"Are you texting in my class?" the teacher boomed.

"No, no!" Penny said sarcastically. "I'm looking for a chip to program my robot so he can come over here and upgrade your brain to hold more IQ points!"

Okay, that was probably too far.

"Bring your phone up here!" the teacher yelled. "Right now! Move it!"

Penny slowly got up and did the walk of shame up to the front. The teacher looked at the phone, and then she glared at me. "Sherman, you come up here too! And bring your phone!"

Oh great. She knew that I was texting Penny. This could not be worse.

"I want you two to read your texts, out loud, to the whole class!"

And of course, I was wrong.

Penny looked at her phone with shame and she began to read her texts. "Hi. This is boring. Sherman? Hello? Pick up the phone. It's buzzing at you."

Suddenly, Penny paused, and she became as still as a statue. I knew why. She had to read her strange, long, and random text out loud. Some kids in the class were already beginning to giggle.

"Hey! You're not done! Read the next text, or I will."

Penny tensed up even more, if that was even possible. I wasn't sure if she'd ever move again. I could swear that she was being petrified.

"That's it! I'm reading your texts!"

Penny looked down in shame.

The substitute teacher looked very angry when she looked down at the phone. "I don't think that I have a great way to get my money back to the gym today and I don't have a good idea to make it so hard to find out who is the best thing ever. Stupid door is locked. Pick up the phone. What on earth are you doing? The first half of this month and the only way you want a boyfriend who are not in my room for a few years and years in a row in my room for a few years and years in a while and it will take the bus driver in my head hurts so bad I can't_ pokemo__n?_ What the heck is this random string of numbers and letters?"

By this point, the entire class was laughing like crazy. It was very obvious that our substitute teacher was the opposite of happy and calm.

"You two, detention after school."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there's that story! Hope you liked it.<strong>

**Also, when Penny was texting the random long messages, I was doing that to my friend. I just used the three words that the phone suggests, and I typed in random words as they popped up. Those random messages that Penny sent to Sherman are based on real texts that I got from my friend.**

**Also, there's a poll on my profile so you guys can vote on which disaster story I will write first. Here are the descriptions:**

****A World in Winter: This is a MPAS/Frozen cross-over where Peabody and Sherman go to ancient Norway and they accidentally bring Elsa with them. Elsa eventually causes mass panic after she unleashes massive blizzards upon the world.****

****Sentience: Mr. Peabody receives a strange computer on New Years' Eve, but he soon figures out ********that the end of the world is imminent. Peabody must use clues on the computer to figure out when the end will come, and how.****

****Into the Darkness: A massive cyber-attack knocks out the power across the United States, and society breaks down in a matter of days. With no end in sight to the power loss, Peabody and Sherman team up with some other survivors to escape the country.****

**That's all for now, see you later. The poll will be closing soon, vote soon! If you don't vote, you don't matter.**


End file.
